Harry Potter Song Twists
by Live.Laugh.Love37
Summary: i hate the name but i couldn't think of anything else. this is a bunch of song parodies based on Harry Potter. the current ones are four different versions of Taylor Swift's I'd Lie and one version of Sexy Back.
1. I'd Lie Ginny to Harry

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Thirty First  
His Best Friend's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the Thirty First  
His Best Friend's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he is a horocrux  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His Best Friend's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
Don't you ask me if I love him...  
'Cause I'd lie


	2. I'd Lie Harry to Ginny

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes

I'll never fall in love  
She swears, as she runs her fingers her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all her favorite songs

And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to play Quidditch  
Born on the eleventh  
She is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie

She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long  
And she sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' she was mine

And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to play Quidditch  
Born on the eleventh  
She is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie

She stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

She'd never tell you  
But she good at the bat boggy hex

I think she can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, she's beautiful  
So I put on my happy face  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
And she loves to play Quidditch  
Oh, and it kills me  
She is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her...  
Don't you ask me if I love her...  
'Cause I'd lie


	3. I'd Lie Hermione to Ron

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

I'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the first  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the first  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can speak Parseltongue  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
Don't you ask me if I love him...  
'Cause I'd lie


	4. I'd Lie Ron to Hermione

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes

I'll never fall in love  
She swears, as she runs her fingers her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke, I fake a smile  
And I know all her favorite songs

And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to study  
Born on the nineteenth  
She is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie

She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long  
And she sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' she was mine

And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to study  
Born on the nineteenth  
She is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie

She stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

She'd never tell you  
But she's not good at Patronuses

I think she can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, she's beautiful  
So I put on my happy face  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
And she loves to study  
Oh, and it kills me  
She is beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her...  
Don't you ask me if I love her...  
'Cause I'd lie


	5. Voldy Back

_[Verse 1]_  
I'm bringing Voldy back  
Them other wizards don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the wand

Take 'em to the Tomb

_[Bridge]_  
Dirty witches  
You see the Wand  
Baby I'm your Master  
I'll curse you if you misbehave  
It's just that no one serves me this way

Take 'em to the Tomb

_[Chorus]_  
Come here Death Eater  
Go big green flame  
Come to the Dark  
Go big green flame  
Death Eater  
Go big green flame  
Killings on me  
Go big green flame  
Let me see what you're blood heritage  
Go big green flame  
Look at those hexs  
Go big green flame  
You make me smile  
Go big green flame  
Go ahead child  
Go big green flame  
Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame

Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame  
_[Repeat 6 times]_

Get your Cursing on

_[Verse 2]_  
I'm bringing Voldy back  
Them other wizards don't know how to act

Come serves me for the rest of you life  
'Cause your power is something I need  
**  
**Take 'em to the Tomb

_[Bridge]_ Dirty witches  
You see the Wand  
Baby I'm your Master  
I'll curse you if you misbehave  
It's just that no one serves me this way  
Take 'em to the Tomb

_[Chorus]_  
_[Chorus]_  
Come here Death Eater  
Go big green flame  
Come to the Dark  
Go big green flame  
Death Eater  
Go big green flame  
Killings on me  
Go big green flame  
Let me see what you're blood heritage  
Go big green flame  
Look at those hexs  
Go big green flame  
You make me smile  
Go big green flame  
Go ahead child  
Go big green flame  
Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame

Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame

Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame

Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame  
Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame  
Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame  
_[Verse 3]_  
I'm bringing Voldy back  
Them other wizards don't know how to act

If that's your Life you better watch your back  
Cause it'll be lost for me and that's a fact  
**  
**Take 'em to the tomb**  
**_**[Chorus]**_

_[Chorus]_  
Come here Death Eater  
Go big green flame  
Come to the Dark  
Go big green flame  
Death Eater  
Go big green flame  
Killings on me  
Go big green flame  
Let me see what you're blood heritage  
Go big green flame  
Look at those hexs  
Go big green flame  
You make me smile  
Go big green flame  
Go ahead child  
Go big green flame  
Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame

Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame

Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame

Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame  
Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame  
Get your Cursing on  
Go big green flame


	6. A Perfectly Good Heart

**AN: so this song is A Perfectly Good Heart by Taylor Swift. I did not twist this song because nothing needs to be twisted to make it and HP song. This is Ginny singing about Harry after he breaks up with her after Dumbledore's Funeral**.

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart

Maybe I should've seen the sign, should've read the writing on the wall.  
And realized by the distance in your eyes that I would be the one to fall.  
No matter what you say, I still can't believe  
That you would walk away.  
It don't make sense to me but

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart

It's not unbroken anymore.  
How do I get it back the way it was before

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break, would you wanna break it

Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart  
Why would you wanna take our love and tear it all apart now  
Why would you wanna make the very first scar  
Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart

**AN: i realize now i haven't cited my other songs the first four we're Taylor Swift's I'd Lie and the fifth was Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back**


End file.
